


i thought

by dalyons322



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America: CIvil War (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, and suffering is what i do best, cause that wont be sad at ALL, he said with sarcasm flowing thru his bloodstream, lets pretend that Wanda never forgave Vision after Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyons322/pseuds/dalyons322
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought he trusted me.</p><p>I thought he would protect me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i thought

I thought he trusted me.

I thought he would protect me.

I thought he loved me. 

Clearly not, since there was no remorse on his face as I was taken.

Did he even try to understand me?

Did he even stop for one second and think why I decided to join Steve?

Did he even attempt to consider what I might've been feeling as I was fighting him?

Clearly not, since he never apologized for what he did to me.

And what exactly did he do? My trust. 

He took it and he betrayed it. 

He saw my vulnerability and took advantage of it. 

He saw glimmers of hope inside me and he decided it would be better if there were none.

Oh, how that was a foolish decision.

He'll see.

I'll make him see.

**Author's Note:**

> hi frands
> 
> this was something that just entered my mind and i thought
> 
> yes
> 
> this is the sad shit i needed right now
> 
> especially in the midst of finals
> 
> good
> 
>  
> 
> i also wrote this in like ten minutes so if its horrible
> 
> im sO SORRY


End file.
